


深宵里的白昼梦

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 罗兰和太太，写一点自己想写的东西。感觉最后还是仓促了，有软刀子，有车，想看他们日常地做爱但是又想写一些现实的东西。有点混乱，有很多很多很·多妄想捏造。无论如何感谢阅读！我爱他们。
Kudos: 5





	深宵里的白昼梦

很热。

罗兰抬起一只眼睛，发现胸口窝着个人。他好像睡得太早，而妻子在没有叫醒他的时候直接爬上了床，两个人贴在床铺的同一侧，原本宽敞的地方登时有些拥挤到逼仄起来。大抵是这温度的原因，他想喊妻子的名字，想问为什么没有打开空调或是电扇，但是嗓子相当的干涩令他干脆闭嘴了。女人掩藏在刘海后边的眼睛里面有笑意，对视的一瞬间就让他下意识地感到不合时宜的羞涩，她的脸凑太近了，细软的呼吸一阵一阵地扑在他的脸上、耳朵上，那里的皮肤快速地发烫起来。

然后她用胳膊撑起来变成略微坐起的姿势，一条腿垂下了床沿，让不解的男人靠着她稍凉的大腿，没有空调，她的长头发在这样的天气里闷住罗兰的面颊和颈后，虽然彼此只穿着睡衣，但他一直在渗出虚汗。他们通常不会主动说想肌肤相亲，收尾人夫妇往往选择更为直接一些的动作。比如说现在，这时间似乎有些太晚……多半已经到了凌晨，罗兰猜测着，却还是抬起手来解开了早就歪扭到在身上皱成一团的衬衣的纽扣，手抖到几度要将线头扯断的程度。他还处于刚刚醒来脑袋混沌的状态，以至于想不起白天都做了些什么晚餐又吃了什么，现在他只想抱着妻子缠绵片刻……或许是整晚。所以罗兰挪开枕头，试图把拿东西丢到另一边的床头柜上，但是失败了。在他捣鼓那些东西的时候，妻子伸直了腿，大件和小件的布料从她的身体曲线上面滑落下来，烧灼着罗兰的心，他的身体第一时间做出了反应，属于老男人的不合时宜的内敛却让他对着妻子不知道看过多少遍的的裸体害羞。女人在罗兰的视线落在胸口之前用长发掩住了那抹嫣红，然后注意到他在尴尬地苦笑，眼睛不知道该落到哪里才好。他只是沙哑着嗓子打着哈哈，一边伸出手让妻子钻进怀中，试图不去理会掉到床肚底下的衣物，最多也只是明天多放一勺洗衣粉的事情。

罗兰对于化妆品懂得不多，但她的皮肤保养的很好，有着与她年龄不相符的洁净细腻，带上些可爱的浅粉色，虽然过去作为强大的收尾人战斗过无数次，但她的身上未曾留下过一片创口的痕迹。罗兰本想过和妻子在床笫之间聊起这种事情，不过那实在是没有什么情调。她的身上没有留下过伤疤，现在没有，以后也不会有，但是或许会有切青椒和洋葱留下的划痕，或许会有一个得用衬衫立领遮住的吻。修长洁净的手，自然而然搁在他身体两侧的腿脚，不会过分丰满也不会过分瘦削的胸部、腰部、臀部，她此时正抬起一只手触碰泛红的鼻尖。从头顶到脚底，每一寸对于罗兰来说都呈现出刚刚好的样子，或许最开始见到的她不是这样的，但时间让这个女人在他的眼里变得完美了。

她在罗兰的怀里闷闷地絮语起来，声音在卧房里回响着，他却恍惚地听不清妻子在说什么，似乎提到了“孩子”这个词。

孩子？罗兰偶尔也会考虑那种看似遥远的问题。抚触着手底下光洁顺滑的女性曲线，他的掌心贴近了她的后腰，向前向下滑动到柔软的私密的地方。罗兰尝试着想象亲近的人的小腹因为丰产而膨胀出饱满的弧度的模样，准确来说，他确实曾设想过应该给那个还不存在的生命赋予的名字，然而仅限于此了，更往后的事情他就脑袋一片空白，不管是以后孩子的模样、或是性格可能的发展、或是……说不定女孩子会更好，可以懵懂一些，会听他们说很多都市里的事情。他的想法断了线，或许是罗兰还没做好成为父亲的心理准备，乃至于勾勒出的三人一同的画面和眼前她的身姿都模糊起来。直到妻子轻柔地喊出他的名字，罗兰才意识到他已经开始盯着对方圆润凹陷的肚脐发呆了好一阵子。他看得呆了，他时常看得呆了。她看上去并不明白男人脑壳里面这次打结了的到底又是哪个部分，撑在罗兰胸口的手攒成拳头，并没有用上力气地敲打了一下，然后她垂下了脖颈，连带着大片白雪瀑布一样的长发顺着颈窝里流淌下来，还有她的嘴唇，轻飘飘地落在罗兰的嘴唇上。他们很久没有接吻了，印象里热恋的时候有过，忙碌起来之后就逐渐少了。吻是浅尝辄止的，罗兰不习惯也不会那些花哨的方式，搞得彻底黏糊起来只会让这个算不上年轻的男人心脏狂跳然后弄得满脸湿漉漉的狼狈，十年——五六年前，大概他们还会来深入的湿吻，不过现在这样就足够了。他环住妻子的后背，别过脸把鼻尖蹭到她的肩膀，张开嘴小心地啃咬了一口，像是要咬下新鲜的苹果、半途打住，最终只是吹了口气那样，罗兰在那片白皙的皮肤上留下浅红色的齿印，把脸埋进去，呵出不安的呼吸。到了这种地步他却没来由地怕了，明明无数次看过她袒露的身子，目睹对方过分光洁的躯体却令他一阵恐惧，只能进一步地收紧了胳臂，直到妻子因为过于热情的拥抱发出闷哼。

她的手勾住了罗兰的脖颈，温热的掌心在他的肩胛上抚摸拍打，但是热不过男人的体温。罗兰的背后早就湿了，发梢并在一起，急促地喘息着和她搂抱，托着妻子的后脑从锁骨亲吻到胸乳之间，亲吻到肋下，将手掌合在鼓动着的腹部，然后触碰到细密的绒毛、白色森林和汩汩流出甘泉的隐秘洞口，没进弧度好看的股沟当中，将手掌和腿根都弄得湿淋。罗兰仍旧像个毫无经验的毛头小子一样畏手畏脚，他有段时间敢放开来做，但最近又重新变了回去，犹豫着用手指试探，堪比对待一个根本不可能碎裂的易碎品，不忍令贴紧在身旁的女人的眉头蹙起哪怕是不明显的角度。罗兰尝试着在其他的地方变得有情调许多，代价就是他在床上仍然纯情到和蠢蛋无异，就算会骂上几句——或许是很多很多句——脏话，各种场合也都多少见过，但还是……妻子面前一个纯情的蠢蛋，他甚至想克制在她面前吐露那些粗俗但直接的单词，而那结果相当的不聪明。

女人的两只手都放在了他并没有多少腹肌……也许还有些中年男人的脂肪的肚子上面，从喉咙里呛出一声混合了笑音的咳嗽，肩膀用力将罗兰压倒下去，让他仰躺着倒在床铺里，把原本叠好的被褥踢散，她的手指勾住罗兰有些可笑的四角裤衩的松紧带拉扯，上面硬挺凸显的形状被投下的阴影盖过，因为过于贴近、乳波在男人的胸前晕开，几乎要凑到他的脸上。

罗兰还是意识到他磨蹭太久了。他任由妻子为他褪去最后的遮挡，目视着那个优雅高贵只会在他面前婉转呻吟，和他耳鬓厮磨的女人一丝不挂地骑上来，湿润温热的甬道一点点将他吞下。他抵进深处，听见一声极其细小的呜咽。妻子的脸略微偏转，抬起右手抹开了黏在唇边的碎发，眼角像是哭了一样的濡湿了脸庞，却对罗兰挤出微笑，熏红的皮肤像婚后躺在床上的那晚，没有任何变化。她不会拒绝他的亲近，这是独属于他一个人的时刻，这也是独属于他一个人的表情，一朵只为了罗兰盛开的花。他背脊颤抖，差一点就直接交代了出来，不过那太丢脸了，也太生涩幼稚了，当然，说是她的魅力太过于危险似乎也没有什么错，可罗兰还是忍着。

他的身体并没有很多人所想的强势的收尾人的强壮，一股子淹没在人海里都捞不出来的寻常感，然而怀里抱着的女人就像是夺目的宝珠，罗兰那时没想过能得到她的回应，此时也猜测过她选择自己的理由，可那远不如纯粹的动作来的直接，她愿意和他相伴一生，愿意和他在后巷的夜里亲热，这就足够了。罗兰攫住了妻子的唇瓣，感觉到她耸动着腰肢将他榨取，接着，压抑下去的声音被释放了，男人和女人的喘息交叠在一起，混合上黏腻的液体被搅合的水声，还有手脚纠缠的闷响，罗兰每每都顾不上想他买的这间房子的隔音性能到底是好还是差劲。

到这里就不得不感谢邻居的忍让——罗兰起初还能保持这样的想法，随后，这想法就和拆开三明治包装之后的蜡纸一样飞到了不知哪里去了。翻来覆去数不清弄了几轮，只感觉身下的被单和席梦思都被浸透，散发出暧昧的味道来。

妻子湿润的皮肤、妻子炽热的呼吸、妻子垂下的头发，汇聚在妻子腰间的汗水的涓流和和缓律动的身躯，罗兰不知道自己突如其来聚焦的注意点意义何在，他忍不住思索起来，不过愈是思索，太阳穴却不自觉地钝痛，很快就变成了一种让肩膀沉重的疲惫。往常他们会做到一方产生倦意为止，然而这强烈的疲乏感的来由并不是睡意，因而他只能张大了眼睛盯着妻子的脸和留下了他暧昧吻痕的肩头——但液滴快要掉进眼睛的酸涩让罗兰的视线略微地偏转了，落在天花板上面那盏晃晃悠悠散发着昏黄光芒的灯。房间里仅有的照明预示着深宵快要降临，从窗帘以外隐约传来的爬行的声音和脚步的细细簌簌令他很不是滋味，却又说不出个所以然来，只觉得身子下面的床板起伏得厉害，硌着他的脊背生疼。这并没有他所想的属于收尾人该有的幸福安定，罗兰轻轻呼出一口气，像是要把自很久以前已经就氤氲在胸腔里的不快全部吐出来一样。他的妻子总并不会过问很多，仅仅把稍凉的手贴住罗兰的面颊，腰肢沉下来与他结合得愈发紧密，然后用额头抵住他的额头，就好像要驱散罗兰所有没打算出口的内容。两人之间仍然保存着这一行里面会有的距离感和互相尊重，很多的事情没有必要解释清楚，比如说某些仅限于工作当中的经历、某些只存在过去里的故事。

更何况，宣泄感情的词句总会有种过于轻易的苍白感，不管是“恨”还是“爱”，以至于不适合这样的都市，虽然都市的规则和生活看上去确实也简单粗暴……看上去，但不管何时都不应当去定义某些东西或是某种想法。于是罗兰躺在床上，怀里躺着他爱的人，他爱的人把手贴着他的胸口，他握住他爱的人的手，然后互相亲了亲眼角。当女人附在他的耳边问他是不是困了的时候，罗兰意识到他今晚难得地会睡得比妻子早，因为他的眼帘在潮水里一次又一次地几乎要拉拽下来，即便他除了脑子其他所有的地方都在兴奋着。然而他不想闭眼，闭眼之后的他掉到另一个世界。没有她也没有这个家的世界。大部头充当枕头而只能脱下西装当被子，不知道是不是真正活着的世界。

鼻尖沾满了古朽的混合了血腥味的油墨气息，女性身上的熏香、晒过被褥的轻微焦糊、晚餐残留的奶油被冲淡了，身上和身下都不再柔软，应激反应险些让他跳起去摸放在身旁的小刀，但是新的来宾尚未到来，有的仅仅是在看不见的地方走动的台钟和一度令他以为可以拿来当做夜灯的发光纸片。

……曾经作为人类的东西。总类层的沙发上堆满了那样的书，睡起来相当不舒服。罗兰翻了个身，只感觉腰酸背痛，并且脑袋昏沉得过分，眼角像是肿了，抹出一手背凉冰冰湿漉漉的眼泪。他感觉一些比宿醉过后的干呕更加令人胃袋痉挛的东西浮现上来，然后仅剩的那些关于梦幻的印象也消散了，裤子一塌糊涂地湿着，迫使他爬起来去洗浴。即便如此，罗兰的嘴唇上还残留着怪异的触碰，就好像他亲吻了谁、又或者谁亲吻了他。


End file.
